


Сделай это правильно

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Frottage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лишь только одним верным касанием Наташа может дать Клинту всё, что ему нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделай это правильно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rub Us All the Right Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591736) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



Одной рукой Наташа обхватывала его плечи. Её прекрасные бледные пальцы впивались в смуглое, покрытое шрамами рельефное правое плечо, а левое было зажато между её грудей. Их теплая мягкость с жесткими выступами сосков ощущалась упруго. Его голова была наклонена назад, в завесь её волос, её рот иногда находил его рот, иногда опускался вниз по его шее, в зависимости от того, как сильно она хотела услышать его. 

Сейчас его шея была под сладкой чередой поцелуев, в то время как рука Наташи скользнула по изгибу его бедра и за яйцами, оставляя за собой гладкий, теплый след смазки, которую Клинт медленно выдавил ранее на её ладонь. Он смотрел на её руку, блестящую в тусклом свете лампы, на гладкие, блестящие ногти, сияющие золотом, но от стыда не мог взглянуть сейчас на сияющую дорожку. Его член едва коснулся ее запястья, но она стремилась не к этому.

— Наташа. — Он выдохнул ее имя, легко поймав последний слог, когда её палец нежно потёрся о отверстие. Гладко, тепло, достаточно сильно, чтобы ощутить; он развел шире согнутые ноги и наклонил бедра. Язык Наташи сделал что-то — влажный и грязный маленький вихрь вдоль его сонной артерии, — и одновременно её палец, казалось, спиралью вкрутился в него, нарушая целостность. 

— О боже, Нат. — Он издал глубокий грудной стон, когда она легонько пошевелила пальцем, давая ему ощутить своё присутствие, давая ему знать, что она там. Это было поддразниванием, сводящим с ума, и Клинту потребовался сильный самоконтроль, чтобы удержаться и не отодвинуться. Он стискивал зубы до тех пор, пока другой открытый поцелуй c зубами не заставил его простонать и ахнуть, когда она ввела в него второй палец.  
Разлился огонь, тёплый и тягучий, и запах шампуня Наташи смешался с её мускусом, когда она извивалась, прижимаясь к его телу. Он чувствовал её, как будто обёртывающуюся вокруг него, трущуюся о его бедро, и её возбуждение стало заметнее, когда она ускорила темп. Клинт ощутил сильное желание, когда она добавила ещё один палец, глубже, быстрее, сильнее, она двигала рукой и бедрами, а её губы были прямо напротив него. 

Огня и растяжения было уже достаточно, член Клинта отвердел и блестел в предоргазменном состоянии, пока Наташа заводила его, но когда она изменила угол наклона, ища пальцами ту самую точку внутри него, и безошибочно нажала на неё, Клинт издал грудной крик, почти всхлип. Когда он затрясся, Наташа схватила его за плечи, его бёдра двигались навстречу её пальцам, её тело тёрлось о него с атлетической координацией, которой позже Клинт мог только восхищаться, когда его приятно-пьяный разум вернул себе способность ясно мыслить.

Он знал, что бессмысленно повторял «О… О… О…», бессвязно моля с каждым толчком и каждым вздохом, что потом будет отрицать это, но сейчас это было так ему необходимо. Ему нужно это давление, этот огонь, её пальцы (три, о нет, уже четыре, о боже), растягивающие его, обладающие им, её губы и зубы, оставляющие на его шее узор из синяков. Наташа крепко держала его в объятиях, её рот вдруг остановился на чувствительном месте между шеей и плечом, и она прижалась к нему, толкнувшись, его зад принял в себя до костяшек, даже когда её большой палец был плотно прижат к его яйцам. 

Достигнув пика и ощутив свободный полёт, Клинт кончил, слыша победный крик Наташи в плечо, когда его оргазм обрызгал их обоих. Клинт излучал тепло, когда Наташа достигала своего апогея, ритмично скользя своей влажностью по его бедру. Клинт слабо, безжизненно опал, Наташа его больше не удерживала. Их тела были словно опутаны друг другом, когда она высвободилась. Протянув к ней ослабленную сексом руку, он втянул её в короткий и нежный поцелуй, и получил в ответ понимающую улыбку.


End file.
